The False Prophecy
by MyrnaGold
Summary: Among many, there is a prophecy. It entails the rebellion of few, silencing the current empire. Some believe it, others don't. As these three embark on their journey, the same question comes to mind; "Is this true?" {Hi! I'm new to this, so please make sure to tell me what I can do better! Thanks!}


The inn was rowdy with customers and tenders of the bar. As usual, the place was crowded. Some wore symbols in order to state they were free to work, while others sang and drank with cheer. Among them was a gentleman wearing a cloak, a faint pink crowning the edge. He quickly tucked the hairs away, looking around the room. He wore a different symbol, the symbol of meeting in Caeren. He spotted a woman, no older than 30, with the same symbol. As he stood, the woman spotted him, walking over calmly the cloaked man nodded at the her, trying to scout their final partner. The woman nudged the cloak man, pointing to the bar. Another lady, tending the bar and drinking, wore the badge. With an exasperated sigh, the cloaked man whistled, gesturing her over. The woman smiled brightly, seemingly dancing her way over.

"What can I do ya one for?!" She shouts, trying to talk over the noise.

The cloaked man was taken aback, looking at the woman. The first woman sighs.

"We're here for the prophecy mission, as are you I suppose?"

"Yep! Name's Mayra!" Mayra was very masculine in stature, with tattoos coating her arm, made from berry ink, each of which holding its own meaning. They were of her own creation and were often reapplied due to the ease of wash.

Faroris, however, showed age in her slowly graying hair, which didn't blend with the black hair she had been given, whether it would be from age, or simply training, one could not be sure.

The cloaked man nodded, motioning to follow him. He hadn't introduced himself yet, which made the others wary of his own presence.

As he took them outside, Faroris spoke up.

"So, you must be the half it spoke of leading us?"

He didn't respond.

"Hm."

They eventually stood behind the bar, which remained well-lit as to assure safety to those whom wish to speak there. The lights moved, surrounding the group. As they did so, the cloaked man looked at them, whispering something lost to the wind. The lights were quickly hushed.

As he pulled back his hood, the lights seemed to chatter again, a hopeful one.

The man revealed his freckled face and green eyes, which were seemingly covered with auburn hair. He looked seemingly normal, as compared to what most find halves to look like. He rips off the symbol, nodding to the others to do the same. They wait, still somewhat in shock.

"Hm." Faroris looked unimpressed.

"This is the half leading us to victory? Ha!" Mayra chuckled, patting his head. "What a scamp!"

The man shakes his head.

"I am Ivel."

"Good for you, Yvel." Faroris smirked.

"No, Ivel." He argued, obviously annoyed.

"Mhm, Mhm."

"Anyways. We know why we're here." Ivel holds up a parchment.

Mayra takes it, reading over it.

"Yada Yada Yada.."

"Is uniting the groups a good idea?"

"You chose to be here." He glared, taking the parchment back.

"Aww."

He rolls up the parchment, tucking it away.

"The prophecy states that one of only half, one of years of experience, and one of ink shall take on the darkest, bringing back the kingdom."

Ivel nods, agreeing with himself.

"But that does not answer my question." Faroris sighs, shaking her head.

"Is this the best idea? No." Ivel glares up at Faroris.

"Hey, isn't this the, I dunno, eighth time someone tried to solve this?"

Ivel rolls his eyes, glancing for a moment at Mayra.

"I am sure we are the ones."

"Why's that?" Faroris chips in.

"I talked to the prophet."

"Which one?"

"The one in the tower."

"Ailith?"

"No, the other one."

Mayra groans.

"Can we just get movin'? We don't have all day."

Ivel nods, checking his bag a final time. Inside was water, food, which everyone brought themselves, and items to be used in medical scenarios. He knew better than to give his cohorts his food.

"It is quite a bit of a hike."

Mayra nodded, turning to go to the door.

"Are we stayin' tonight?"

Ivel looked up, slightly shocked.

"Pardon?"

Faroris shook her head.

"We're on a deadline. I'd prefer to get back in time to get back to work."

Mayra chuckled.

"Alright. Let's 'ead out!"

Mayra hefted her bag onto her shoulder with a huff. Faroris tucked hers away into her cloak, as did Ivel. Mayra shouted into the bar to tell the other tenders to step up, as she was heading on an adventure. She was met with rowdy cheers and wishes of the best of luck. Mayra beamed, pleased she would be helping the people she considered her family. As she turned back to the group, met with their odd stares, she shrugged and began walking, a certain joy in her step.

Ivel glanced around, examining his surroundings, walking quickly as to keep up with Mayra and Faroris. This was all new to him, adventuring and saving the kingdom from probable devastation. He wanted to take it all in for what it was, because the stories he had been told of adventurers often ended with sadness, or cheer, never to return home again. Although this wasn't his home, he felt like he should remember what it felt like to be in the city for the first time.

Faroris kept to herself as the group began their trek, examining her "coworkers", as she would put it. They weren't friends, nor were they enemies; they wanted a common goal, yes, but she didn't consider them close, as their adventure had already started. She mumbled incantations, which were aimed to keep the group safe during their journey. She attempted to match her pace with Mayra, not wanting to be stuck behind with Ivel, who she frowned upon for being the way her was. She couldn't fix him, true, but, she felt as though he took things too seriously for being a half.

The town was silent, almost unknowing that the people leaving the town over the rickety bridge were going to take down the rulers, which was considered good in the groups' eyes, as the likelihood of being stopped or attacked by a guard decreased immensely when no one knew who they were, especially dressed as they were. Faroris ripped off her own symbol and Mayra's upon seeing someone moving by the bridge. A snore followed her sudden movement.

The guard slept peacefully, not watching his position, for there was no real need. Everyone in the kingdom was cheerful, except for those who wanted the old empire back. However, even in that group, they were still enjoying the time they had left, as most were much older than most of the people in the population.

The group waltzed across the bridge, not worrying if they were to wake the guard. They would simply pose as merchants or beggars. "Something of the sort." Faroris explained, taking the lead, and seemingly dancing with each step. The other two followed each of her steps, preferring not to fall in the water below them, which remained calm, even as it ran over rocks. After crossing and Ivel muttering a praise to being on dry land, they looked out into the night sky, which while being littered with stars, was slowly being lit more from the houses and villages spread across the mountains and farming fields. It was peaceful, almost causing them to stop, but the continued on into the night, being pushed forward for their ambition to turn the Kingdom of Caeren back into its best state, the Empire of Povia


End file.
